


My biggest regret

by Life0fCrikey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey
Summary: Fluff- oops. Or not LOL no idea where I went with this! Random sorry!! 😜
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	My biggest regret

God he was refreshing. Over the last few weeks it felt hard to breathe. Grainger had bought her to a small bar just outside the city. She has reluctantly agreed to distract herself from a certain Captain.  
He seemed nice, talked about his family, his career and where he was heading. Sylvie felt bad for not paying attention to every word. Every. Single. Word. One thing was for sure. He could charm his way into anything.  
“So, tell me about you. Ever been married?” Grainger asked as he finally took a drink.  
“Oh. No. Engaged. Twice. But it wasn’t to be. I actually. You know Greg. I want you to know. I’m actually just trying to move on from someone, I’ve loved him for a while, but he’s in love with his ex. So. I’m sorry if I seem distant. You are the first guy I’ve said yes to in a long time...”  
“Well. That’s a challenge i look forward to. I’m sure I can help you move on. The guy is an Idiot if he doesn’t see what he’s missing out on. Let’s head out. I want to show you something.”  
Sylvie took a breath. It felt good to be honest with him, but she felt defensive when he called Matt an idiot. But she had to move on. “Ok. Let’s go.l” 

*****

Matt and Sydney had been sitting on her couch for a few hours. He’d bought pizza and beer. After all, he has no idea what she would drink. One thing was clear, he was intrigued by her attitude. She wasn’t refreshing, he didn’t feel a connection to her. He was comparing. Comparing her to Sylvie.  
Sydney was quite forward, something again he wasn’t used to. She had climbed onto his lap and was kissing his neck.  
“Sydney. I’m sorry. Can we talk?” He said as he caught her hands and gently pushed her off of him. He leant forward with his hands in his head.  
“There’s someone else isn’t there?” Sydney asked. Matt looked over to her, she was attractive, fun. Everything he would normally enjoy. Except it wasn’t for him anymore.  
“I didn’t mean to lead you on. There’s this girl who I’ve fallen for, but she wants some space. She thinks I’m in love with my ex. But I’m not. It’s her, has been for a while. I’m sorry.”  
“Hey. Matt. It’s OK. She’s a lucky girl. Now. I’m gonna freshen up and you are going to tell me all about her. Maybe you need a female perspective” Sydney got up and headed to her bathroom.  
Matt felt guilty. He shouldn’t have lead her on, even came here. It wasn’t fair to Sydney of Sylvie.  
He stood up to find his jacket. He didn’t want to leave this one. As he looked up he saw Sydney standing there watching him. Naked.  
“So. Let me show you how to move on from that other girl” Sydney said with a slight pout.  
Matt closed his eyes. He walked towards Sydney and kissed her. He stroked her face.  
“You. Are amazing. And I’m really glad to have been here. But. I need to leave. Thanks. And again. I’m sorry.”  
Matt grabbed his jacket and left. He needed a drink. Fast. 

******

Sylvie and Greg agreed to go to Molly’s. She needed a drink after what she just saw.  
They sat together on the patio. “So, did I scare you off?”  
“No. Not at all. I’m sorry you lost her. I can’t imagine the pain. The grave was beautifully kept, it looks like you visit often. Which is nice.”  
Greg went on to talk about how he lost his wife 3 years ago and how it was struggle to move on. Until recently.  
As Greg was talking, she saw Matt walk in. Their eyes met and she quickly looked back to Greg.  
Greg placed his hand over hers and smiled. He had finished talking and she had no idea what had been said.  
“Shall we get out of here?” Sylvie said with a immediate kind of tone.  
Greg smiled. “Lead the way.”  
They both got up from their seats and headed towards the door. “I’ll meet you outside. Greg motioned to Sylvie. She turned back, looking confused. She saw him standing next to Matt. Her heart in her mouth, turned and stepped outside. 

“Hey Captain. Thanks for pushing me towards Brett. She said she was in love with some other whack job and needed some time. So, I found a way to help her out. I may have spun the truth and it worked like a charm. Thanks again!” Greg winked at Matt and headed out to Sylvie.  
Matt wanted to punch him, and if Sylvie had been told a lie. She had no idea. He needed to speak to her. Now. He rushed out the door to find them.  
But they had already left. He punched his fist in the air and yelled.


End file.
